


Catch My Breath

by anonymousEDward



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, accidental dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: When a battle between Laserblast and Lord Boxman doesn't go according to plan, it raises questions for both men.
Relationships: Laserblast/Lord Boxman, Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 28
Kudos: 126





	Catch My Breath

Town Square in Neo Riot City was currently a battlefield.

The Cactus Crew had attacked first, but several opportunistic villains had leapt into the fray not long after until the entire Cob dang thing turned into a frenzy. Blaster Master was firing his trademark weapons at Foxtail with frightening accuracy. El-Bow was fighting Luchador Horrible, an old nemesis. Rippy Roo and Sparks were taking down the Cactus Crew - they were juiced up on something, though Laser had no idea of what. With Dr. Greyman back at HQ, there was only Laserblast to take down Lord Boxman.

Not that he would've preferred it any other way, of course. He'd always had a weird fondness for Lad Boxman since he made his debut in the Neutral Zone last year. He was small, but vicious - always delighted to fight, whether it was heroes or other villains who got in his way.

He'd changed his name to Lord Boxman recently, once he hit level -8. Laserblast thought it suited him. He certainly was a royal pain in the ass with that flying desk of his, anyway. So far, Laser had been only able to hit nearby buildings. He was starting to worry he might run out if charges, since he no longer had his powers to charge his helmet.

The masked and mustachioed form of Luchador Horrible struck the desk midair, knocking Boxman from his perch. The wrestling themed villain landed on a mail truck with a roar of rage.

"Good job, honey!" He heard Sparks call to El-Bow. It seemed almost distant as he raced to tackle Boxman out of the air before he hit the ground. Laserblast wasn't sure himself whether he intended to break Boxman's fall or prevent him from somehow escaping.

He and Boxman rolled down a dingy side street, long since evacuated. Other than a couple scrapes, Laserblast felt fine.

"Lord Boxman, are you-?" Laserblast yelped as he was flung away, his helmet rolling a good twenty feet out of reach. He hadn't realized Boxman was so strong – he'd never fought him hand to hand before.

"Sorrey," Boxman snarled, "Do I _look_ like I need help from the likes of you?"

Laserblast smiled, dark and vicious. "That's what I like to hear."

Cob, how long had it been since he'd had a good grapple? Laserblast licked his lips, adrenaline and a feral sort of delight coursing through him. He pounced on the shorter man, knocking him to the ground. They struggled for dominance, Boxman moving with surprising dexterity for a man his size and wielding those talons of his with deadly intent.

Laserblast used his greater bulk to his advantage, pinning Boxman down at last after several false starts. Laser had to sit on Boxman's legs to keep him from kicking him off. He pinned Boxman's thin wrists down, crossed over his head, only needing one hand to keep him there, at least for the moment. He had to put a surprising amount of weight on his hand even then, and he knew that if he didn't do something quick, Boxman would find a way to push him off. He put his free hand to Boxman's throat, digging in his thumb and fingertips in to cut off blood flow without damaging Boxman's esophagus. He didn't want to kill the man, just knock him out.

Boxman's mismatched eyes bulged with alarm and he began to struggle with renewed fervor. Laserblast licked his lips, putting even more weight on Boxman's wrists in response.

"Gerroff me, Laser- blast... Can't... breathe..."

"Then pass out already." Laserblast's fingers tightened. He could feel Boxman kicking and squirming beneath him, his face turning red as he gasped fruitlessly for air.

The alarm in his eyes turned to fear, then panic.

"Puh-please, I-"

Laserblast smiled with a dark sort of triumph. "I thought you didn't need my help, Boxy?"

"Hrgh… Ngh…" Boxman's hips bucked to no avail, his arms straining as he tried to shake Laser off. He thrashed once more, his hips rolling up against Laserblast's crotch, and Boxman's mismatched eyes went wide with horror.

"Let… lemme go," Boxman croaked. "Puh- please… I can't…"

Laserblast loomed over him, watching as he writhed helplessly. His heart raced, the sight was so thrilling.

"Oh… oh Cob… Laser…!" Boxman's chest heaved, his face contorted into something almost pained. And then, abruptly, he stilled, his body going limp and pliant. Laserblast cautiously removed his hand from his throat, half expecting it to be a ruse. But Boxman only stared up at him, panting and shaking, the skin of his neck already bruising where Laser's fingertips had dug in. Even as his face returned to its normal coloring, the humiliated flush on Boxman's cheeks remained.

And then Laserblast felt something warm and wet, even through his uniform. He palmed Boxman's crotch, heard him hiss, watched him jerk his face to the side to try and hide his expression.

Laserblast made three rapid realizations.

  1. That wasn't piss – that was definitely come.
  2. He'd made Lord Boxman come.
  3. Boxman had got off from Laserblast pinning him down and choking him.



Laser scrambled back, babbling some sort of apology. Boxman covered his crotch with his lab coat, face beet red. That was when Laserblast abruptly came to a fourth realization.

  1. He was hard – harder, in fact, in this very moment than he'd ever been in his Cob damn life.



"I-" Laserblast began.

"Gotta go!" Boxman blurted, stumbling to his feet. Before Laser could even begin to process that, he was gone, flying off on his desk.

Laserblast had a lot to think about.

Laserblast closed and locked the door to his quarters, wedging a chair under the doorknob for good measure.

He set out lube and tissues before methodically stripping out of his uniform. This wasn't the first time he'd masturbated with a purpose. He'd jacked off to fall asleep or even just to burn off stress. This, however, was different.

Laserblast poured lube over his fingers and wrapped a hand around his cock. He tried not to think of anything at first. Something about this morning really fired him up and Laser was determined to piece it together.

He tried to imagine a generic woman like usual, with some nice curves and a sharp smile. He kept his breathing slow as he imagined pinning her down, wrapping his hands around her throat...

It wasn't as interesting of a fantasy as he'd thought it would be.

Maybe it just wasn't fleshed out enough?

He substituted his generic fantasy woman for Sparks – a woman he knew and found attractive – but that didn't work at all. He had too much guilt and anxiety around her. Their breakup had been amicable, but it was too fresh. Besides, she was dating El-Bow now. It felt rude, somehow, to jack off to her, knowing she was seeing someone else. Thinking about putting his hands on her only made him feel vaguely ill, his cock softening.

Alright... maybe Temptress? She was pretty hot, her ongoing flirtation with Foxtail aside. That showed a bit more promise - he was definitely interested. More curious than aroused by the idea of choking her, though. The fantasy was lacking that _something_ that this morning's encounter had.

Honestly, it was getting a bit frustrating.

Alright, time to approach it from another angle. He let go of his cock to let himself cool down. Back to square one.

Boxman was a guy, which wasn't really Laserblast's… thing. Or. Well. He'd never really considered it, actually. There were a few male actors he had _noticed_ , from time to time. He'd thought it was an aesthetic appreciation, but... he tentatively began stroking himself again, envisioning men he'd thought of in passing. His cock responded pretty well to that, so. Alright.

 _Apparently I'm bisexual._ That felt right. That felt good. Kind of silly that he only now realized it, though, considering he just hit 26-30.

 _If anyone asks,_ he decided, _I've known for years. No fucking way am I telling anyone that_ Lord Boxman _is responsible for my bisexual awakening._

Why him? Laserblast supposed he had noticed that plump body from time to time. Maybe he'd had a passing thought about what that wide ass would look like bent over that desk of his. Didn't everyone have thoughts like that, from time to time?

His mismatched, asymmetrical appearance was appealing, in its own way. And he had a cool robot eye. And those sharp teeth of his, that was pretty hot.

But really, _Boxman?_ Always sneering down from that flying desk of his, so high and mighty... He was practically begging to be dragged down to Laser's level and be _fucked,_ good and hard. Laserblast's hand sped up on his cock without any conscious direction from his brain.

Cob, it had felt so good pinning him down. Not so tough with his feet on the ground, was he? Stripped of his weapons, helpless, gasping 'please, Laserblast, please'...

Laserblast moaned, coming all over his fist with toe-curling intensity.

 _Alright_ , he thought to himself as he sluggishly wiped himself clean. _I'm bisexual. I'm attracted to Lord Boxman. I want to tie him up and make him scream in a way that may or may not be sexual._

He felt guilty, like he was a failure as a hero for wanting something so, well… unheroic.

Laserblast buried his face in his pillow and growled in frustration.

_I am so screwed._

Lord Boxman was feeling conflicted.

It was not something he felt often and certainly not something he _enjoyed_ feeling, but he was a little reluctant to examine the source of his conflict and resolve it.

It was just so Cob damn embarrassing!

But, well... the numbers didn't lie. He had been distracted since last week's incident and quite frankly it was starting to show. Not to his customers, of course – at least not yet – but Mr. Logic had noticed. Noticed and asked if he was _distressed,_ if he wanted to _talk about it_ … Which he absolutely did not. But it was becoming increasingly clear that he had to deal with it before it got worse.

_Laserblast made me come._

There. He'd admitted it. He'd had a sexual… interaction, he supposed, with a hero. That wasn't so bad. There were plenty of villains who nursed little crushes on heroes. He'd seen it in Evil University all the time. His old college roommate had practically had a shrine to a local heroine. So, yes, lots of villains were obsessed with heroes in a not-so-platonic way.

The problem was, Boxman had never been one of them! He'd always been drawn to other villains. Male, female, or other – the evil-er, the better!

Why him? Why now?!

Boxman buried his burning face in his hands. Laserblast had made him come in public. During battle!

Just pinned him down, wearing that sinister smile... looming over him, overpowering him. Cob, his eyes had been so dark, so dangerous... Boxman ran to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

Laserblast had looked, well... evil.

It had been a very good look on him.

He shivered, remembering the cruel delight on Laserblast's face as he squeezed Boxman's throat, the hungry gleam in his eyes as he'd listened to every pitiful wheeze that escaped him. Boxman wasn't positive, what with the heat of battle and all, but he was fairly certain that Laserblast had been hard too, which was a whole other set of issues. But… being wanted like that, being able to draw that darkness from a hero of POINT... it was a heady feeling. He could admit that.

Unless it _was_ just wishful thinking. He had been pretty lightheaded by then, both from the choking and his own shameful arousal.

Worst of all, Laserblast knew.

He'd seen the dawning recognition in his eyes, when he felt the mess of slick and come seeping through Boxman's pants. He'd seen that dark gaze narrow in calculation. He _knew._

Cob, what was Boxman supposed to do? Laserblast was probably laughing about it with his hero friends even now! Boxman cringed at the thought.

It was then that the way forward became clear.

Boxman needed to get revenge.

Laserblast groaned as he came back into consciousness. Whatever he'd been dosed with had been fast acting, but from the lack of hangover, it wasn't a particularly long lasting drug. He could feel ropes around his chest, but his hands and legs appeared to be free.

"I know you're awake, Laserblast."

Shit. Of course it was Boxman. He sat up with a start, eyeing the villain warily. He wasn't suspended over a pit of lava or a spike trap, just… on the floor in front of Boxman's desk. Boxman was standing on it, arms behind his back, clearly trying to look intimidating.

It was surprisingly cute.

"So, you managed to kidnap me, right out from under POINT's nose," Laserblast said, already working at the bindings with the pocket knife he'd covertly swiped from his boot. "I must admit – I'm impressed."

Boxman puffed up, looking pleased with himself for just a moment before covering it up with forced disdain.

"Yes, well… I may be a bit _new_ at this, but I'm not a complete amateur," Boxman announced.

Definitely new, at least to the capturing part of villainy – or else he would have searched Laserblast while he was out and found the knife.

"And why would you, _Lord_ Boxman, kidnap little old me?" Laserblast asked. High spots of color appeared on Boxman's cheeks, just for one incriminating moment. It was so fun to play with him like this, to tease him. Laserblast had always enjoyed their occasional banter during battle, but only now did he really appreciate it.

 _I'm flirting,_ Laserblast realized. _This is me flirting._

From the way Boxman sputtered, it was working.

"You- you know what this is about!" Boxman hissed in an angry whisper.

Laserblast feigned innocent confusion, admiring the way Boxman's cheeks reddened.

"You know… last week? When you, uh…" Boxman tapped his fingers together nervously. Laserblast arched an eyebrow even as he set to work on the second set of ropes.

"When… when you…" Boxman only seemed to grow more flustered the longer Laser kept quiet, until finally he heaved a frustrated sigh and-

Took off his labcoat?

Laserblast's gaze must have sharpened, because Boxman scowled, cheeks still red. He began unbuttoning his shirt and Laser's hands stalled, just for a moment. Then Boxman tugged at his tie, baring his neck. Laserblast could see bruises where his fingers dug in and blood rushed to his cock.

Laserblast licked his lips, schooling his face to neutrality. "What's there to talk about?"

"What do you _mean_ 'what's there to talk about'?! You strangled me!"

"You liked it!" Laserblast blurted, wincing even as the words slipped out.

Boxman sputtered. "I- I did _not_ , I-"

"I'm sorrey," Laserblast forced out. "I was just trying to knock you out. I didn't know you'd-"

"What, are you- are you insinuating that I-" Boxman cut himself off, taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly. "Well. No matter. Because _I_ am going to get my revenge. Fair is fair, Laserblast." He smiled, baring those sharp teeth as he pulled his tie free, brandishing it as a weapon.

Laserblast suspected that his payback would be limited to strangling, not orgasms.

Luckily, he'd cut through enough of the rope that he was able to get free.

"Oh… poop," Boxman said. Laserblast grinned and tackled him to the ground. He had a good idea of what kind of tactics to expect from Boxman, so it was easy to pin him once more. Laserblast ended up tying his hands together with his own tie. He sat back on his heels to watch Boxman struggle, his hands bound behind his back.

"Come on, Boxy," Laserblast purred, rolling him onto his back. "This isn't so bad. I'm not going to hurt you. Well, not seriously, anyway." Boxman's mismatched eyes went wide. Laserblast tried to offer a reassuring smile, but he suspected he was less than successful.

"Tell you what," Laserblast said, "If you want me to leave, all you have to do is tell me to stop."

"Stop- stop what?" Boxman eyed him suspiciously.

Laserblast prowled forward and rested a hand on Boxman's belt. "What do you think, Boxy? You're a smart guy, you'll figure it out."

Boxman worried his lip with his teeth, but said nothing.

Laserblast slowly undid the belt, toying with the button on his pants. "Well?"

Boxman glared. "Oh, so _now_ you want my input?"

Laserblast said nothing, just waited patiently. Boxman shifted.

"Alright! Fine," he snarled. "Do what you want!"

"I was always going to," Laser smirked. "You know what to say – one word from you and I'll let you go."

"What's to stop me from just saying it right now?" Boxman said. Laserblast palmed Boxman's crotch in demonstration. He was a little worried when he realized he couldn't feel anything, but he kept his face carefully blank. He'd had years of practice with POINT, after all.

Boxman bit his lip, just barely arching into his touch – an interesting reaction, for someone who gave every appearance of being uninterested.

"Come on, Boxy. Do you want this, or should I take my leave?" Laserblast sounded much more confident than he actually felt. His only real reassurance was that Boxman actually appeared to be thinking it over, his mismatched eyes darting between Laserblast's hands and his face.

"And… and if I say the word 'stop'," Boxman said carefully, "You'll… you'll really stop?"

Laserblast felt an odd urge to reach out and touch him to offer comfort, which was ridiculous. They were enemies, weird sex negotiations aside. Also, putting his hands on Boxman while he was tied up and still questioning whether he wanted to explore this… whatever it was… well, it seemed a bit too unfair.

"Yeah, one word and I'll untie you and leave."

"Could…" Boxman began, then swallowed and pressed his lips together in a thin line.

Laserblast waited him out. Boxman seemed to feel the need to fill the silences between them, so it seemed like his safest bet.

After a couple minutes, his strategy paid off.

"Could clothes stay on?" Boxman ventured.

That was not the sort of request Laserblast had been expecting.

"No," he said. _Not now that I know there's something you want to hide, anyway…_

Boxman opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, then shut it. Sucked in a breath like he was about to speak. Let it out again.

"You won't-" Boxman shut his mouth sharply enough that his teeth clacked together. The silence drew on even longer.

"Won't what?" Laserblast asked, keeping his voice neutral. He suspected using his typical calm-the-civilians voice would only make Boxman clam up more.

"You won't uh… talk about it," Boxman said finally. "Any of it. Including last week."

"I won't talk about it with anyone but you," Laserblast said – he felt the distinction was important. "And that goes for if we stop, too. Whether this happens or not. Complete discretion."

Boxman visibly wavered, then nodded.

"I think I'm going to need to hear you say it, Boxy. Do you want this to continue?" There was a certain pleasure in watching Boxman wrestle with the decision. Laserblast didn't even have to touch him and Boxman was already struggling.

"Yes," Boxman said finally. "I- um. I want to. Continue."

Laserblast smiled. "Alright then." On some whim, he leaned in and kissed the villain – just a chaste press of lips. Boxman blushed like Laserblast had grabbed his ass. Yet another intriguing reaction to explore later.

"Now then," Laser said, stripping off his gloves and rubbing his hands together, "Let's see what type of equipment we're working with!"

"Wha- already?!" Boxman actually scuttled backwards until his back hit the desk. "Couldn't- couldn't you start with other things?"

"No can do, Box," Laserblast said, prowling closer.

Boxman's eyes were wide and anxious, more than Laser would have expected.

"It's okay if you aren't… _warmed up_ yet," he said, the words coming out softer than he'd meant. "It's easier to get the undressing out of the way now than later, that's all."

Boxman swallowed, then nodded, his eyes downcast. Laserblast pressed a kiss to the edge of Boxman's jaw as he popped open the button and eased down the zipper to his pants.

He shuffled down to unfasten Boxman's suspenders, pressing an impulsive kiss to Boxman's stomach. He was… surprisingly cute, all wide-eyed and blushing. Laserblast tried not to examine that thought too closely. "Hips up, Boxy."

Boxman grumbled under his breath, but obeyed, still resolutely keeping his gaze on the floor next to him rather than at Laserblast. Some childish impulse made Laser want to stomp his feet and insist Boxman pay attention to him, but his instincts told him Boxman would call the whole thing off if he pushed now.

As he eased down Boxman's pants and briefs, the reason for his reluctance became a little clearer. He'd honestly forgotten that Boxman was bird-adjacent – or at least assumed it was limited to his arm – but his crotch was populated with green down, no cock in sight.

"Well," Laserblast said, spreading Boxman's slit enough to rub his thumb between the folds. "I suppose I should have expected that." Of course a bird adjacent would have internal genitalia… He could feel the muscles of his cloaca clenching around the invading digit.

Boxman huffed, but at least he was watching Laserblast again. Laser rewarded him with a wicked grin, spreading him open with both thumbs. He could see the head of Boxman's cock just beginning to descend through the opening. Laserblast leaned in, rubbing his tongue against the head. Boxman whimpered, his cock sliding out just a bit more, as if seeking more contact.

Laserblast pulled back, savoring the frustrated pleasure on Boxman's face.

"You're a Cob damn tease," Boxman said with a scowl. Laserblast leaned in, wearing his gentlest smile, then fisted his hand in Boxman's hair and _pulled_ until Boxman arched into it, baring his neck in an attempt to ease the strain.

"Don't worry, Boxy," he purred. "I'm going to make you feel good. I just need to have my fun first."

He pressed a kiss to Boxman's neck, earning a breathy gasp before he bit down, sucking and worrying the skin until he was sure it would leave a livid bruise. He left another below it, just because he could. He could feel Boxman's moan vibrating against his lips. He sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork.

Boxman was sprawled bare-assed on the floor, the top two buttons of his shirt undone and his hair mussed. Bruises dotted his neck, both old and new. Boxman's cock appeared to have emerged even further, despite (or because of) the pain.

"Mm, aren't you a sight…" Laser murmured.

"Shut up," Boxman muttered, despite the flush creeping up his cheeks.

Laserblast began unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the delicate, unmarked skin of his chest and stomach.

Laserblast nipped at the stout column of his throat one last time before cupping Boxman's pecs. Cob, they were practically tits. Soft and round, much like Boxman himself. He squeezed, at first just to feel the softness, then harder just because he could.

"Laser..." Boxman scowled, squirming in his grip. "Hurts..."

"Does it?" he asked idly. He leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the nub.

"Yessss..." Boxman hissed arching into his touch. Laserblast could feel Boxman's cock against his knee and smiled. He sucked sharply on the nipple in his mouth, scraping it with his teeth until Boxman keened. He twisted and pinched the other with his fingers until it felt hot and swollen. He released it with a wet pop.

"Too much, Boxy?" he asked, flicking the bitten nipple with his finger.

"Ngh…"

"Use your words, Boxy."

"Rrrr… I'm _fine_ ," Boxman snapped.

Laserblast looked down and grinned. "I can see that."

Boxman blushed, drawing his knees up instinctively. Laser tsked.

"None of that…" He pulled off Boxman's boots one at a time before finally removing his pants and underwear altogether. "No more hiding from me, Boxy."

Boxman stuck his tongue out at him, squeezing his legs together, his knees digging into his stomach.

"Alright then," Laserblast said with an evil grin. "I can think of other things for us to do."

He got to his feet and started undoing his belt. Boxman smiled, flashing those sharp teeth of his, but Laserblast wasn't fazed. He pulled his cock out, letting out a hiss of relief. Boxman's eyes widened.

"Open up, Box."

Boxman smirked, close-lipped this time.

"What, do you enjoy being difficult?" Laserblast rolled his eyes.

Boxman nodded, a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"Of course you do…" Laserblast found himself grinning against his will. He stepped closer, hauling Boxman up to his knees. The villain's grin was too wide to cover his teeth.

"Last chance to cooperate, Boxy," Laserblast said, rubbing his cock against one pudgy cheek. Boxman had nerve to look smug as he shook his head. Well, if he wanted to play rough…

Laser took a step back and fisted one hand in Boxman's hair, yanking him forward enough to get him off balance. Then, with his other hand, he pinched Boxman's nose shut.

Boxman squirmed for a moment, pouted, then opened his mouth obediently. Laser eased the tip of his cock into Boxman's mouth, half-certain that at any moment he was about to feel those sharp teeth against his dick. Miraculously, Boxman behaved himself and, in return, he kept his thrusts shallow, allowing Boxman ample opportunity to breathe.

"Cob, you're good at this," Laserblast hissed as that broad tongue swiped over the head of his cock.

Despite being completely off balance, guided only by Laser's hands on the back of his head and pinching his nose, Boxman had managed to keep those big, sharp teeth away from his cock. He sucked and licked at Laserblast's cock with more and more enthusiasm, humming and rubbing his tongue against the sensitive spot on the underside of the head. "Fuck," Laser breathed out, feeling his orgasm approaching.

Boxman moaned in response, taking him just a bit deeper for Laserblast's next thrust.

Such good behavior should be rewarded.

He released his hold on Boxman's nose in favor of cupping the back of his head, pulling him forward until his nose was buried in Laserblast's pubes. He could hear and feel the muffled sounds of distress Boxman made, the frantic motions of his throat as he swallowed, the tears beading at the corner of his eyes as he came down the villain's throat.

Laserblast pulled his softening cock from between Boxman's lips and sank to his knees, holding him and stroking his back as he sputtered wordlessly.

"You did so well for me, Boxy," Laserblast purred, resting his cheek against Boxman's forehead. When he judged that Boxman's breathing had settled to his satisfaction, he tipped the villain's chin up with two fingers, kissing him leisurely.

Boxman melted into it, leaning into his touch in much the same way that plants grew towards the light. Laserblast kept this kiss soft and coaxing until Boxman's lips parted, allowing his tongue inside. Laser could taste his come on Boxy's tongue and moaned, cupping his cheek to deepen the kiss even further. Boxman's tongue moved against his own, cautiously at first, then with more confidence, following Laserblast's back into his own mouth to do some exploring of his own. Laserblast sucked on it, smiling at Boxman's resulting shiver. He pulled back slowly, breaking the kiss.

Boxman was gorgeous like this, bruised and bitten, utterly ravished. His cock was hard and leaking at the tip. Laserblast traced it with one finger.

"Well, Boxy… what are we going to do about that?"

"I sucked you off," Boxman reminded him. "You owe me."

"Do I?" Laserblast said mildly, just to watch Boxman shift nervously. He relented quickly, though – that was the deal.

"Mm… and how do you want it, Box?" He ran a finger from the base of his cock to the tip. The cloacal slit appeared to produce its own lubricant. "Do you want my hands? Perhaps my mouth?"

"Maybe I want your ass – ever think about _that_?" Boxman said with a smirk.

"Nice try, Boxy, but you'll need to be much better behaved if that's what you want." Also, Laserblast hadn't considered being on the receiving end before. He'd definitely need to do some more research before trying that out. The only person he'd ever dated with a penis was Layla, back in college, and she'd been pretty upfront about how being on top made her feel dysphoric.

She had taught him how to suck dick, though, which was convenient. Laserblast and his penis had had a close, loving relationship long before Layla had entered the picture, so he would be fine on that front…

"You seem pretty bitey…" Boxman said, looking wary again.

"I'm not going to bite your dick, Box," Laserblast said patiently. "I'm asking what will make you feel _good._ "

Boxman worried at his lip with his snaggletooth fang. "M… mouth?" he said tentatively.

Laserblast grinned, lopsided and much more honest than he meant. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Maybe you could untie my hands?" Boxman feigned innocence, but Laser could see mischief in that robotic eye of his.

"Hmm… no." He tugged Boxman's hips forward until the man was angled to his satisfaction. Laserblast arranged himself so that he was resting on his knees and elbows and took hold of Boxman's cock with one hand, giving it a firm stroke. Not too long, statistically speaking – the smaller side of average, if Laserblast had to hazard a guess – but for a man of his stature it was pretty damn impressive. Not to mention that girth. Cob, he was wide all over, wasn't he? Laserblast licked his lips, his mouth watering.

Fuck it, he'd enjoyed sucking dick before. So what if he was out of practice? Take it slow, play it off as teasing… no problem.

He lapped at the head. He'd forgotten how much he'd enjoyed that musky taste of skin, the bitterness of pre-come on his tongue.

He felt more than heard Boxman's breath hitch at the first press of Laser's lips to the head. He adjusted the angle slightly so that he could watch Boxman's face as he slowly took the head of his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it like one of his suckers.

"Ah!" It was soft, barely audible, but Laserblast heard the little exhalation of pleasure and fought off a smirk.

He traced Boxman's opening delicately, dipping the tip of his finger in alongside Boxman's cock.

"Oh…" It was barely more than a shaky exhalation, but a pink flush of arousal was creeping up Boxman's cheeks.

Laserblast bobbed his head, his thumb rubbing small circles against Boxman's hip as he held him still. There was something so _satisfying_ about his mouth being full, exploring tastes and textures with his tongue. He hummed around the length in his mouth.

"Ohh…" Boxman cocked his head to the side until it was practically resting on his shoulder, the feathers of his arm brushing against his face as they fluffed, then smoothed.

Laserblast hollowed his cheeks.

"Oh _fuck_ , Laser… hnnn…" the villain trailed off with a whine, trying fruitlessly to rock into his mouth.

He pulled off with a pop.

"Hold still, Boxy," he warned.

"Make me," Boxman taunted.

Laserblast smiled dangerously.

"…or I can just stay still…" Boxman said, eyeing him nervously.

"That's what I thought." Laserblast jacked him loosely for a few moments, just to appreciate the soft sounds escaping Boxman's bruised throat, his red and swollen pecs heaving with every shuddering breath.

Then, he swallowed Boxman down to the hilt.

"Oh _fuck!_ "

Laserblast tried not to feel too smug. Thank Cob he didn't have a gag reflex. It was tempting to ease off again, bring Boxman to the edge over and over, stopping just short every time. But no, that would probably be pushing his luck. It was too early for that – maybe if Boxman could be coaxed into doing this again…

He hummed around the length in his mouth, savoring Boxman's moan. His fingers dug into those wide hips, hard enough to bruise.

"Laserblast… ah… c-close!" Boxman squirmed. Laser bobbed his head faster, sucked harder. He could feel the tension in Boxman's thighs, see the flush on his cheeks. He slid down once more until his lips were resting against the opening of Boxman's slit, his nose buried in those tiny green feathers.

"Oh Cob, fuck! LaSER!"

Laserblast swallowed it down, pleased with himself. He hoped Boxman would be amenable to a repeat performance – after all, Laserblast quite managed to make him scream. The swearing and shouting was a nice consolation prize, though.

Boxman's cock softened, retreating from his mouth until it was safely tucked inside his cloaca once more.

Boxman slumped back against his desk once more, limp, but sated. Laserblast couldn't resist pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before guiding him forward to lean against Laser's chest.

"You can't seriously be expecting _more_ ," Boxman slurred.

Laserblast chuckled. "No, just untying you, Boxy." True to his word, he undid the necktie binding his wrists. "Would you mind moving your hands for me?"

Boxman brought his hands around front, rotating his wrists a couple times before making a rude gesture with his fingers.

Laserblast was startled into laughter. "Come on, Boxy, it wasn't _so_ bad was it?" He rubbed Boxman's shoulders, making sure he wasn't stiff.

"I sup _pose_ it wasn't _horrible_ ," Boxman said, his haughty tone at odds with the way he nuzzled into Laser's tank top.

"Such high praise," Laserblast teased. He combed his fingers through Boxman's heavily mussed hair under the guise of smoothing it into some semblance of order. "So… I take it you're not interested in another-" he paused for a moment, searching for the best word- "rendezvous?"

"Well… let's not be _too_ hasty," Boxman said. "Maybe we could… meet up, from time to time. On a trial basis."

"Of course. Like an experiment."

"Exactly." He couldn't see Boxman's face, but he could feel him grin. "And one of the cornerstones of experimentation _is_ repeatability, you know."

Boxman flopped back against the desk, his arms behind his head like he was lounging on a beach chair rather than sitting on the cold floor of his own office. Laserblast found he rather liked seeing Boxman like this – confident, bearing the evidence of their dalliance with pride.

He wondered how long it would take to talk Boxman into wearing a collar.

"So, just to be clear…" Laserblast said, "We'll be doing this again?"

"Oh yes," Boxman purred. "You can count on that."

Laserblast smiled.

They sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
